


Onírico

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Romantico, Surreal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Kageyama sueña con una persona que sostiene gentilmente a un ave que todavía no sabe volar.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 9





	Onírico

**Author's Note:**

> Uno de los 15 regalos antes de navidad para Alejandrina, mi alma gemela.
> 
> Escrito durante diciembre de 2015.

**Onírico**

**Escena I. La persistencia de la memoria**

La imagen persiste y persigue. Tobio Kageyama sueña todas las noches con un huevo en medio de la nada.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Kageyama talla sus ojos. Últimamente no puede dormir adecuadamente, las ojeras que presume dan fe de ello. Teme, no de forma infundada, que a la larga eso afecte su rendimiento en la cancha.

— _Yamayama_ _-kun_ tiene ojeras de nuevo. —Hinata está parado frente a él, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Hinata idiota, ¿a quién le dices Yamayama?

—¡Es obvio que a...!

Shōyō es incapaz de terminar la oración. Tobio lo ha tomado de la cabeza para apretarla de forma violenta como es su manía cuando el más pequeño lo saca de sus cabales.

—Kageyama, ¡deja-me! —dice Hinata entre quejidos de dolor.

La pelea es detenida por Daichi que considera que es más que suficiente de gritos.

—Vamos, vamos, es momento de que comencemos a practicar —agrega el capitán una vez que logra tranquilizarlos.

Kageyama aún sigue liberando un aura de matón. Hinata se encoge por el miedo y comienza a caminar para irse a esconder detrás de Suga. Desde la seguridad que le proporciona su senpai le lanza una mirada de reproche al armador.

—Estás más irritable que nunca —dice Shōyō—. La falta de sueño te está afectando, _Yamayama_ _-kun_.

Suga suspira. A veces se pregunta si Hinata tiene sentido de autopreservación. Nota con diversión que el aludido está más molesto. Daichi lo está sosteniendo para que no corra a golpear al señuelo del equipo.

Kageyama tarda cinco minutos en calmarse. Tsukki está haciendo comentarios burlones, Yamaguchi intenta que su amigo deje de empeorar la situación; nada parece estar fuera de lugar. Karasuno sin caos no es Karasuno.

Cuando la práctica por fin comienza todos sacan a flote su seriedad.

La imagen persiste y persigue.

Kageyama levantando el balón para Hinata.

La imagen persiste y persigue.

Hinata rematando.

La imagen persigue y persiste.

El balón rebotando en el suelo.

La imagen cambia.

Kageyama mira a lo lejos. Ahí, en medio de la cancha hay un huevo. Lo mira con interés y enseguida con indiferencia. Escucha la voz de Hinata, le está pidiendo que levante una vez más la pelota.

Como respuesta asiente. Toma un balón entre las manos, lo gira y después golpea para que el otro pueda rematar. Tobio mira de nuevo a lo lejos pero el huevo ya no está.

**Escena** **II** **. El caminante sobre el mar de nubes**

Hay un paisaje. Verde pasto, claro río, grandes árboles, brillante sol, azul cielo, y blanco huevo. El huevo ya no está en medio de la nada. Ahora lo sostiene alguien, una persona a la que no se le ve la cara pero que tiene unas grandes y negras alas. Tobio Kageyama sueña todas las noches con un huevo sostenido cariñosamente por alguien.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Hace mucho que Tobio dejo de temer que no haya alguien que remate la pelota que el levanta. Sabe que si no es Hinata, será Tsukishima, Asahi o cualquiera de sus compañeros el que esté ahí, detrás, respaldando la jugada.

El pensamiento lo hace sonreír. Cuando dejo caer su capa y corona una fuerte convicción de querer hacerse más fuerte por el equipo lo inundo.

—Kageyama, ¿me estás escuchando? —pregunta Hinata mientras jala la chamarra del armador.

Tobio mira a Hinata. No, no lo estaba escuchando pero asiente como si lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Lo estoy, deberías de preocuparte por ti, tonto —dice Kageyama mientras acomoda su mochila. Nota que Hinata estaba haciendo un mohín por la respuesta obtenida.

Shōyō no puede evitar mantener silencio. Alza la mirada y de repente se encuentra con una parvada de aves que vuela a lo lejos. No sabe de qué especie son. Ni le importa. Lo único que le parece fascinante de la escena es que ellas están volando _en equipo_.

—¡¿No crees que se parecen a nosotros Kageyama?!

Kageyama alza la mirada para contemplar la misma escena que su compañero.

—No entiendo.

Hinata suelta una risotada.

Tobio se confunde más. Mira la canasta de la bicicleta de Hinata, nota que ahí hay un blanco huevo. La imagen no persiste. El huevo tiene grietas.

**Escena III. El aquelarre**

Un hombre con negras alas junto a grandes árboles, claros ríos, verdes pastos, brillantes soles y cielos azules sostiene un pequeño cuervo entre sus manos. El ave aún tiene trozos del cascaron del que salió en su cabeza. Tobio Kageyama sueña con un hombre que sostiene un ave.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Hinata es un cabrón, decide Kageyama. Un cabrón muy adorable pero a final de cuentas un cabrón.

—¡Estoy preocupado! —justifica Shōyō mientras mira al suelo—. Mi mamá me dijo que no dormir adecuadamente durante mucho tiempo conduce a la locura, ¡no quiero que enloquezcas!

Kageyama suelta un suspiró cansando. Hinata debe de ser, aparte de un cabrón adorable, un idiota demasiado crédulo como para pensar que él va a enloquecer sólo por falta de sueño.

—Por eso pusiste somníferos en mi comida.

Hinata asiente.

—Es la dosis recetada, no estoy intentando drogarte o algo así, ¡ah!

Tobio podría enojarse más y más. Gritarle al señuelo de Karasuno por ser tonto y lanzarlo al otro lado del lugar en un ataque de rabia. Pero tiene sueño. Los somníferos han comenzado a hacer efecto.

Lo último que vislumbra son las rejas que evitan que los alumnos se acerquen mucho a las orillas de la azotea y a Hinata acomodándolo en su regazo mientras sonríe feliz por haber cumplido su cometido.

**Escena IV. Perro semihundido (conclusión)**

El hombre de alas negras tiene un rostro muy bonito. Tiene el cabello pelirrojo, aunque Tobio lo definiría más bien como un naranja zanahoria. Los ojos cafés; la mirada tierna y cálida. La sonrisa amiga. El hombre de alas negras sostiene un cuervo que intenta volar.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Kageyama sueña.

Buenas noches, Kageyama.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Hinata mira a su compañero de equipo. Pasa sus dedos por el cabello azabache, enseguida inclina su cabeza y besa la frente del otro. Sus manos tiemblan después del atrevido acto, su cara está roja. Tal vez, cuando Tobio despierte le dirá que le gusta mucho, tanto como el voleibol.

┌──────── ∘°❉°∘ ────────┐

Kageyama ve que el hombre de alas negras besa con ternura al pequeño cuervo. Y luego lo libera. Y lo acompaña. Y le enseña a volar.


End file.
